Brothers: A tale of twins
by HuntressSoul
Summary: George is on a mission, completing Fred's bucket list. The houses competition entry.


George is on a mission, completing Fred's bucket list.

House: Slytherin

Year: Prefect

Category: Standard

Prompt: Playing a video game for the first time

Word Count: 1045

* * *

George was on a mission and that was to complete Fred's Bucket list.

It was only a couple of months ago when the two of them had been sitting up late creating their bucket lists. It was Fred's idea, a bit morbid but they had always been a strange pair.

He had crossed of quite a few from his late twin's list.

Get on the back of a Kelpie, check. Almost lost his life via drowning with that one, but George lived to see another day, highly aware that he had almost crapped his pants, when the damned demonic sea-horse placed some kind of sticking charm on him.

Prank the Minister of Magic, that was to go down in history if George did say so himself, which it did. Classics were always the best. Turning the minister completely pink was priceless. Cliché, but nonetheless a great prank. It's what Fred wanted to do.

Turn Harry into 'Harriet' for a day. That was a bit more troublesome than the Kelpie, although Harry's misplaced sense of guilt did help George achieve his goal and he was not ashamed to say he took full advantage of it.

There were plenty of other more mundane things on Fred's Bucket list. Eat a proper American hotdog, check. Visit Disney World. Killed two birds with one stone there, ate a hotdog and checked out the Disney Park.

Do that crazy muggle thing called skydiving. He thought he'd left his heart in the on that contraption called a plane that day.

Ab-sailing he enjoyed that, until he got stuck dangling at the mouth of a bat cave.

Cage diving. George was pretty sure he peed then and there; it was the only explanation he could come up with when the sharks took an interest in him…

It was earth shattering when George realized that they had always been separate people with their own personal interest that didn't mesh with the other. He was still Fred though, no matter what. The interest his brother had with the muggle world; he hadn't realized just how much it fascinated his twin.

He had completed most of the list the one thing left to do was to play a video game.

He left that for last because George had no idea what the bloody thing was and none of his family or friends knew exactly what he was doing save Harry, but that was purely because of emotional blackmail so Harry really didn't count and thus his mission remained a secret.

George thanked Merlin that he went in order of Fred's bucket list because knowing what the internet was really helped. That google thing was never wrong and it had never led George astray.

George found himself sitting in a quaint internet café looking up video games. It didn't take long before George found himself blowing his budget and buying all the little accessories that were recommended with the gaming console he purchased.

Taking his purchases home, George went about setting up the gaming console. After almost an hour of trying to figure what went where and stubbornly refusing to read the manual George had finally succeeded with his first task, set up the console.

He wasn't interested in Heavy-duty combat games as the war had provided enough of that to last him several life times. He wanted something light hearted and fun to play. Unfortunately for him _Brothers: A tale of two sons_ had caught his attention in the new releases section and George found himself inexplicably drawn towards it. Ignoring the store clerk's unpopular opinion of the game, George adamantly purchased the game.

Learning how to use the controls was not terribly hard, it was very self-explanatory, and George found himself thinking he would maybe find a new hobby in video gaming. He found himself preferring using those little stick thingies to move the characters than the arrow buttons as he had seen some of the kids in the store use. The PS3 Console he bought was terribly easy to adapt to and as the game began George found himself drawn into the characters and comparing their likeliness to himself and Fred.

They were brothers who looked out for each other in the same way that Fred and George did for each other. The brother Naiee and Naia were made extremely realistic and George found it hard to believe that this was not a person's life fantasized. Who would of thought muggles were so creative?

As the game progressed George found himself enjoying the game, as crazy as it was and probably is and his family would probably think he needed some sort of mental health and ship him off to St Mungo's, George found that the game was therapeutic.

He didn't need to see a mind healer; in a strange sort of way the game was helping him heal.

It was all about the bond of the two brothers and their little adventures as they set of on a quest to find a cure for their ailing father.

Day and night, he kept playing, and it wasn't long before George found himself at the ending credentials of the game with tears streaming down his face. It wasn't supposed to end like that!

Both the brothers were supposed to make it home to their ailing father. Not just Naiee. Naia was not supposed to die. When Naia was mortally wounded all George could do was push to end the game faster he would save Naia, but he was too late…

The irony was not lost to George when Naia was aided by a Griffin home and when said griffin flew above head as both Naia and his father grieved for their loss.

George found himself looking out the window only to gasp in awe. Far above in the clouds he saw a shape uncannily like that of a griffin circling the air before disappearing.

As the shape disappeared into the distance the floodgates opened, and George found himself bent over his window sill crying hysterically. All the pent-up emotion he had kept in from losing Fred had crashed out and he was happy, because now he knew. Fred was still with him. Maybe not physically but his twin was with him.

"Great one Gred."


End file.
